People are increasingly using portable computing devices for a wider variety of tasks. As an example, an increasing number of people are turning to network-based videoconferencing and video chat applications and services, such as Skype®, Google Chat®, and iChat®. In order to utilize these applications and services, a user will utilize a webcam or other such device to capture live video of the user, which then can be broadcast to at least one other person with whom the user is communicating. The user will typically be looking at a display screen where video of the other person is being displayed. Because the camera is offset from the display screen, the user will appear to be looking somewhere other than “at” the user in the captured video information. Such an approach can be at least somewhat undesirable for users, as a person on the other end of a videoconference or video chat will appear to not be looking the user in the eyes, or in most cases even looking towards the user at all, even though the person is actually looking at the user in the displayed video image.